worldwitchesfandomcom-20200214-history
Himegoe 3 Translation
Charlotte E. Yeager (Koshimizu Ami) Track 01 - Introduction The name's Charlotte Yeager. I'm from Liberion, and I'm 5ft, 5 7/8in (167cm) tall. Bust size - 37 1/8in (94cm). Waist - 24 1/8in (61cm), Hip - 34in (86cm). Weight - 116 lb (52.5kg) Shoe size - 9 5/8in. I've got the best-looking body in the unit. That's why they call me Glamorous Shirley! Track 02 - Rank Rank... Yeah, I was Flying Officer until just the other day, when I got promoted to Flight Lieutenant. It seems like the letter of promotion got here quite a while back, but was lost in a pile of papers somewhere. I don't really care about rank, but it's nice to get a raise since I've been thinking about getting a new bike. It's a SS100, I saw one here in Britannia and thought I just had to get me one of those. Track 03 - Dreams for the future Well, I started out with aiming for breaking the world speed record on a bike, but after having seen witches fly, I decided to go for that record instead. I'd really like to break the sound barrier officially. To break the record as a witch... no, for the sake of humanity! That's my dream. Track 04 - Original unit My original unit is the Army of Liberion's 363rd fighter squadron. This unit is part of the Eighth Air Force, or ”Mighty eight” with the mission to aid Europe, and belongs to the 357th Fighter group. There's also a 362nd and a 364th fighter squadron, but only the unit I belong to, the 363rd, is a unit for witches. The others serve as the witches' backup. There aren't that many witches in Liberion either, after all. Track 05 - About Minna The Wing Commander is a good commander. She never complains about me doing whatever I want as long as I complete my missions as I should. That's why I want to do my best for her sake. You have to give back for what you take, after all. Track 06 - About Lynne Lynne? Yeah, she seems happier since Miyafuji came here. She's like a little sister, so I was a little worried about her. I was thinking it might be better for her to leave the unit since was never able to get anything done, but she should be fine now. She might be a little too kind sometimes, but as long as there's something she wants to protect, I'm sure she'll get stronger. Track 07 - About Yoshika That Miyafuji is quite an interesting girl. While everyone else takes fighting the Neuroi for granted, she wondered if it really is the right thing to do. And she doesn't seem to understand that soldiers should always obey orders. I wonder what kind of interesting training she's gone though with Major Sakamoto? Anyway, she seems intrigued by my breasts? Well, who can blame her? Track 08 - About Mio I'm glad to fight under an extraordinary Commander like Major Sakamoto. Her instructions are always easy to understand, she cares about her subordinates and serves as a good example to us all. It's very motivating! I'm usually not very good at taking orders from others otherwise. Track 09 - About Perrine Glasses? Yeah, she's actually a good person, but why can't she be a little more true to her own feelings? She's talented both when it comes to dog-fighting and magic and she's way more serious than us others concerning training. But well... I guess she just wants to be close to the Major. She tries to hide it, but that stubbornness just makes it even funnier. Track 10 - About Lucchini I guess she's still attached to her mother. She might look fine, but she's actually having quite a rough time. Of course, I'm happy she's taken a likening to me. She's like a little kitten. But did you know? Her familiar is actually a black panther! I was sure it was a cat at first! I wonder where they met? Track 11 - About Barkhorn She's a true Karlslandian soldier. Overly serious, formal, always complains when someone is late and just loves rules and regulations. Who cares about that as long as we do what we're supposed to? Sometimes you just have to tease her a little so she can get a break or I'm afraid she might explode. Well, she's a good person, but this is my duty as someone with the same rank. Track 12 - About Hartmann She's an ultra ace, and yet she's worse than me in some regards! She gets confined to her room more often than I do, and her room is a mess... But she's like a different person in the air, and she's really an amazing fighter. She also never seems to get stressed up or agitated, so I'm kind of looking up to her. Track 13 - About Sanya Sanya? Yeah, she's a good girl. No one else is fit for doing night patrol every day like she does, so I'm thankful she does that. If only she would have more confidence in herself, I'm sure she would be an excellent night witch. An expert on night battles, doesn't it sound cool? Track 14 - About Eila Eila's miraculous dog-fighting techniques are really amazing. It's almost like the bullets are avoiding her, you know? Not only has she never been shot down, she's never even been scratched! Everyone else has been shot down once or twice at least. Me? Yeah, I was shot down on my first flight. Hahaha! Track 15 - Ambitions Has to be breaking the sound barrier! When peace comes, I'll start doing research to break the sound barrier! It wasn't on an official occasion when I did it the other day, after all. Track 16 - About my striker unit My striker unit? Yeah, it's a North Liberion P-51D. The supply of striker units is short in Britannia, so it was designed and manufactured in Liberion. But well, the engine wasn't very good, so I switched it with a type 60 Merlin... ah, I think it's the same as the one Lynne uses, anyway, when I rebuilt it with the new engine, I got an unexpectedly good result! It's fast, can stay in the air for a long time, and it's excellent on high altitudes! It's really a great machine! Track 17 - About my weapon My gun? Yeah, about that... I'm using a Browning automatic rifle M1918, but there are a lot of things about it I don't like. It can't hold enough bullets! I'm using a new, larger type of magazines, but it can still only hold 40 bullets. Also, the barrel is fixed, so you can't replace it even if it overheats. But well, you can't really shoot with for that long anyway, so maybe it doesn't matter. On the other hand, it's really durable so you can use it even if you don't take much care of it. Track 18 - About my homeland Liberion is a big country! It sometimes feels as if there's no end to it. There are a lot of different people, and a lot of different cities, so I'd like to travel around a little if I ever get the chance. Track 19 - Food specialty Something I'm good at making? Hm, I don't know... I'm good at making stuff you put in between... Ah, I know, I'm good at barbecue too! Just cut up some meat and veggies and throw them on a grill! You can put things on sticks and grill them, but I prefer just leaving it as it is. You don't have to think about using the correct amount of spices or anything like that, just do as you like! It's more fun that way, right? Track 20 - About the witches' base It's a pretty cool base, don't you think? Just too bad there aren't many places around here where I can ride my bike. I tried doing it on the runway once before, but I fell down into the sea! Quite an experience! Track 21 - About the life of the witches (Official stance) We're having it unbelievably good here. We're protecting the world, the food is good, the place where we live is nice and the salary is high. And the bath some construction workers from the navy of Fuso built for us is nice too. It's the best! Track 22 - About the life of the witches (True feelings) I heard they've made a new striker unit model, I wonder if they can't let me try it? If it weren't for the Neuroi, I would fly over to the factory ask for it, but... The rumors say it can break the sound barrier... what if some other witch does it before me? Track 23 - Morning greeting (1) Yo! Good morning! Track 24 - Morning greeting (2) Okay... Wake up! It's morning! Track 25 - Meal Thanks for the food! (Before meal) Thanks for the food! (After meal) Hey! Dinner's ready! Though I'm not the one who made it! Hahaha! Mm, this is good! Hm? It tastes bad? I don't think so... Track 26 - Afternoon greeting Yo! Track 27 - Evening greeting 'Evening! Track 28 - Before bed Good night. Track 29 - Sending off Oh, you're going out? Have fun! Come back soon! I'll be looking forward to it. Track 30 - Reception Oh, welcome! Make yourself at home. Track 31 - Other lines Yo! Nice meeting you! Oh! Thanks, that helps! Let's do our best! Oh, sorry... It's okay, don't worry. Good! Do your best! I know you can do it! Track 32 - Incoming mail There's mail for you. You have a letter. Wanna read? Track 33 - Startup I'm turning the computer on! Ei! Oops... Track 34 - Shut down Turn the computer off? Okay... *click* Track 35 - Error Uwah! An error! Shit! Damn, I made a mistake... Oops, did you just hear what I said? Argh! It's hopeless! Damn... What should I do? Eh? What? What's going on!? Hey, no! I said no! I said no! Hahaha! Stop looking, it's embarrassing! What!? I'm embarrassed sometimes too! Augh... I made a mistake... Sorry, sorry... Track 36 - Enlargement It's better when it's big! Wow, that's big... Almost like my breasts! Track 37 - Reduction You're making it smaller? How boring. Hm? You don't ask for much, do you? Track 38 - Maximized Wow... Now it's even bigger than my breasts. You can't make it bigger than this. Track 39 - Minimized Hahaha! It you make it smaller than this, you won't be able to see it! Track 40 - Deletion You're throwing that away? Okay, leave it to me! Oh, aren't you a tidy one, I'm impressed. Track 41 - Download You want me to download this? How bothersome... Okay, done. Track 42 - Connection So you want to connect? I'm disconnecting! Ei! Track 43 - Call Hey! Someone's calling for you! The phone's ringing. You better answer it. Track 44 - Answering machine Not here right now. Leave a message. Track 45 - Fanservice (1) Whoa, naughty... How dirty... Track 46 - Fanservice (2) Ah, umm... well... I... love you. I like you! If it's just a little... Track 47 - Fanservice (3) I don't like you. I hate you! You idiot. Track 48 - Panties These aren't panties, so it's not embarrassing. Track 49 - Combat Charlotte E. Yeager, going out! Damn! Drop dead! Hit! Francesca Lucchini (Saito Chiwa) Track 50 - Introduction I'm Francesca Lucchini! I'm from Rome in Romagna, born on the 24th of December, and I'm 12 years old! I'm the youngest in the unit and 148cm (4ft 10in) tall... but I'm gonna grow taller! Track 51 - Rank My rank is Sottotenente. Um... that is... Pilot Officer! It's pretty low for a witch but... as it get higher, you have less and less time over to take naps, so it's fine as it is! But, I might not look like it, but I'm way more of a veteran than Yoshika or Lynne! And my aerial victory score is... hii... fuu... mii... pretty high! Like the other day, when I scored 10 in 10 shots! Track 52 - Dreams for the future Dreams? I want to eat good food every day, sleep a lot, have a lot of fun things happening and have many, many friends! And then, and then, when I grow up, I want to have a boing boing nice body like Shirley! Track 53 - Original unit My original unit is Romagna Air force's 4th fighter wing. Apparently, it's actually several different units, but I don't really know that much about it. I never met anyone outside the unit for witches, after all. Our base is in Grosseto in Tuscany, but ever since I joined the unit, I was out by the Mediterranean sea. And then they suddenly told me to ”go to Britannia!”, so I came here, but... It's cold here! Track 54 - About Minna Wing Commander Minna? She told me it was okay for me to make hiding places in the base, so I think she's a nice person. As long as I do what I'm told and don't break or sabotage anything, I'm allowed to do whatever I want! And I can eat as much as I want too, so I love her! Track 55 - About Lynne She's a nice person who makes candy for me! And her boobs are big, although not as big as Shirley's. But unlike Shirley, she won't let me touch her... Boring! Track 56 - About Yoshika Yoshika makes good food! The food here in Britannia is pretty bad, but although Yoshika's food is a little strange, it's really good! That Fuso pasta... umm... u... u... uron? Ah, udon! That was nice too! I'd like to try it with tomato sauce sometime. Well, she only gets a consolation prize for her boobs though. Track 57 - About Mio The Major... I don't like that she sometimes forces me to practice with her. I'm a genius, so I don't have to train! It's more important to sleep and grow bigger! Track 58 - About Perrine Perrine? Well, she's really stubborn, so she's fun to make fun of, but... hm... mm... she's that flat-chested, and yet she always tries to put me in place, I don't like that! But I think her personality has changed a little since Yoshika came here? Track 59 - About Shirley I love Shirley! It feels safe to be around her, and she doesn't complain about things I do. Um, well, she's a bit scary when she's angry, but that reminds me of my mama back home. Her boobs are big like mama's too! Uh, I want to see mama... Ah, and sorry for breaking your striker units. Track 60 - About Barkhorn I always thought of Flight Lieutenant Barkhorn as a very strict person, but she's softened up a little lately! She used to always furrow her brow and look tense, but she's recently started to feel like a big sister for the rest of the unit! Track 61 - About Hartmann Flying Officer Hartmann is amazing! She always sleeps way more than I do! There's no way I can sleep that much! And I don't think I can get my room as messy as hers... I respect her for that! Track 62 - About Sanya Sanyan and I almost never meet, so I haven't talked to her that much. I can't keep myself awake late enough to be up when Sanya is awake, so... but I'd like to talk with her more. Track 63 - About Eila Eila sometimes does fortune-telling on me with her tarot cards. That's fun, and she has a lot of weird things in her room, so I go there to play sometimes but... I keep making things fall over, so she gets mad at me... strange... nyunyu... Track 64 - Ambition If I ever get the chance, I'd like to go to Shirley's home country. It seems fun! Ah, but I'd like to go to Yoshika's and everyone else countries too! Track 65 - About my striker unit Um, my striker unit is a Farot G55 Centauro. ”Centauro” refers to a mythological creature that is half-human and half-horse, and it's said it's a name that was taken because it sort of resembles a witch in striker units. I used to use a MC.202 Folgore before, but I got a new model when I was transferred here! Ah, "Folgore" means ”thunderbolt”, by the way. It seems like the Centauro uses the same kind of engine Minna and the others are using, so it's easier for the maintenance crew. Track 66 - About my weapon My weapon is a Liberion-made M1919A6. It's also called ”caliber 30” or something, but I don't really know. I actually brought weapons made in Romagna with me as well but... hmm... I actually don't know where I put them. So then Shirley gave me this M1919A6. It doesn't have a high rate of fire, but it doesn't break easily, which is convenient. And it holds a lot of ammo, so it's just to fire away! Makes you feel safe! Track 67 - About my homeland Romagna? It's almost always sunny and warm! It's a nice place! And there's a lot of old ruins and stuff around, so there are a lot of interesting places to play in! Track 68 - Food specialty Romagnian food is first and foremost pasta! Mama's pasta is the best in the world! Uh... I want to eat mama's food! The pizza is great too... I really miss tomatoes and olive oil... Food I can make on my own? Um... Well, I can open cans! And boil water! Aren't I great? Track 69 - About the witches' base It's fun there are a lot of places to hide! I've built hiding places all over the place now! Like in unused rooms, in the strange tower and in the cellar! Track 70 - About the life of the witches (Official stance) All I have to do is to eat as much as I want, sleep as much as I want and sometimes go out and fight the Neuroi, which I hate, so it's fun! And I have a high salary too! Track 71 - About the life of the witches (True feelings) Hm... Sometimes I want to return to Romagna. The sky here is pretty dull, and the food is a little... I mean, nothing is made of tomatoes! Ah, but I've made a lot of new friends! That makes me really happy! Track 72 - Morning greeting (1) Morning! Track 73 - Morning greeting (2) Wake up! It's morning! It's mo-mo-mo-mo mo morning! Haha. But I'll go to sleep now... Track 74 - Meal Thanks for the food! (Before meal) Thanks for the food! (After meal) Dinner's ready! Let's eat now! I'll start without you! Uwah! This is good! Ugh.. what's this? Track 75 - Afternoon greeting G'day! Track 76 - Evening greeting Buona sera! Ah? It means ”Good evening!”. Track 77 - Before bed So tired... Good night. Track 78 - Sending off Have a good trip! Come back soon! Let's play when you get back, okay? Track 79 - Reception Welcome! Let's play! Track 80 - Other lines Nice to meet ya! Thanks! Nihihi~ I can do it if it's fun! Let's do it together! Sorry... Oh, it's okay! Go! Go! I know you can do it! Track 81 - Incoming mail Mail~! '' '' There's a letter for you! Wanna read it? Track 82 - Startup I'm turning the computer on! *click*! Track 83 - Shut down I'm turning the computer off! Oh! It broke! Just kidding! I was lying! Track 84 - Error Ah, an error... It wasn't me!'' '' Kyah! I made a mistake! Sorry! It's all over! What should we do!? Nyahaha! What are you doing!? That tickles, silly! I told you, no! No no no! You can't see! Uwah... It'd bad if someone saw this... I don't know anything about it! Ah! It's already out! Sorry!! Track 85 - Enlargement You want it bigger? Whoa! So big! Amazing! Track 86 - Reduction You want it smaller? Hai-yah! It's small... how boring. Track 87 - Maximized It's too big. It won't get bigger than this. Track 88 - Minimized You want it smaller than this? But you can't see it? Track 89 - Deletion Hoi! Let's throw it all away! Track 90 - Download '' You want to download this? Leave it to me! '' And now it's finished! Track 91 - Connection I'm connecting! I'm disconnecting! Track 92 - Call Someone's calling for you! Phone for you~! Track 93 - Answering machine Umm, no one's here right now. You can leave a message if you want! Track 94 - Fanservice (1) Yay! Naughty! You pervert! Track 95 - Fanservice (2) Love, love love you! Hey, did you know...? Actually, I... Love you! Okay, but just a little. Track 96 - Fanservice (3) I really... really hate you! Idiot brother!! Track 97 - Panties Panties...? Striped panties...? No! They're not panties! Track 98 - Combat Francesca Lucchini, heading out!! Hey! Go down! Hit!!'' '' Category:Transcript/Translation